Changing is Just the Beginning
by xState of Grace
Summary: Dakotah Rose isn't a normal child, nor will she ever be. She has been in the world of shape-shifters and vampires since birth; but she never knew about the trials, tribulations and deaths, of the imprints that came with being a shape-shifter. Is SethXOC but secrets to be revealed... On development hiatus.
1. Surprise!

**A/N: ****Hey guys. This is the story for my pen-name, or the pen-name idea source. *mutters something* Anyway! This is my 5****th**** Fic and probably my last; *snuffle* because I will not be able to write anymore.  
This is an imprint fic between Seth and my OC. **

**Just to make it clear, the relationship between Seth and Dakotah isn't romantic, it's more of a protection thing until later chapters so, don't expect anything for the first couple of chapters because Seth is like, 16 and she is 15 until Chapter 2. **

**A lot of people wonder how old Claire Young was, when Quil imprinted, but in my story, Claire and Quil were both 16...**

**Otherwise, enjoy!**

***Chapter 1-Dakotah POV***

I shoved my notebook into my backpack, blowing the fluffy blonde locks out of my face. Today I would be going to school on La Push for the first time. I would be joining a class of no-one I knew, minus Jake and Renesmee, and I don't know why she is allowed on Quileute land, she is a Cullen!

"KOTAH, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I heard my dad call.

"I'M COMING, CHILL OUT!" I yelled back at him as I snatched my IPod out of my bedside table draw and flumped out my room, slamming the door on the way out.

"Dakotah Rose Young-Ateara," My mum glared at my shorts and tights. "Take them on and put the jeans I put on your bed this morning, on now." She balanced her fragile hand on her hip.

"I'm good, mom." I nodded and walked out of the house without another word. I saw her sigh and for dad to then take her into his arms and look at me in disappointment. "Sorry I'm not the perfect daughter, dad." I walked over to Seth, Jake and Renesmee. "Hey, Seth," He hugged me, and then walked away. Jake looked at Nessie, and then back at me. "Hey, Jake," I still didn't feel comfortable enough around her, but I had to be; she is Jake's imprint, "Uh, hey Nessie."

I didn't see Seth at school, Jake always looked wary of me. I frowned at him every now and then. "Jake, where is Seth? He is always here." Jake just looked away. I gulped at him and he motioned for me to come outside. Renesmee looked uneasy.

"Seth, he imprinted earlier." He looked at me, holding his forehead in stress.

"Your point is?" I was clearly confused, and lost to his point.

"On you, Kotah, on you," He looked at me, before holding my shoulders. "you need to go and speak to him, now." I nodded.

"Mmkay, cover for me in class?" He nodded blankly before returning to his table with Embry, Collin, Leah and Renesmee. That girl makes me sick, and not just because of her smell.

I almost stumbled back to Quileute land, feeling rather confused and lost about the situation. Then Seth saw me, and my world became a lot more complete. He rushed over to me, thrashing through the trees, to then grab me and hold me tight. "Kotah." He almost sounded as if I was his world. I smiled into his warm chest. "Seth, what's going on?" I looked up into his warm eyes and he took me back to the house, and I plopped myself on the sofa. He then handed me a couple of cookies and a glass of milk. "Ta." I smiled at him, watching his every move. "Do you know what an Imprint is, Kotah?" I nodded, but I didn't want to sound like I knew _everything, _because I didn't, even though my parents are imprints.

"Yes. An imprint is when a Quileute shape-shifter imprints on another species of person, making them their reason to be around, if it be a protector, brother, or romantic reasoning," He nodded at me, eyes almost widening at the amount I knew. "Dad told me about it, he wasn't happy when I brought it up, though." Seth winced, knowing my dad would slaughter him.

"Let's keep it more of a; brotherly love, for now." Seth smiled, but I slumped. He knew precisely what I wanted. "Kotah," He sat next to me and wrapped his arm round my waist, pulling me towards him. "I just; you're only 14. I could be taken to prison and you to juvy. It wouldn't be right." I nodded, then he looked at me, I just made a courteous smile and we headed back to school, arm around my shoulder. Some of the girls looked as if they were about to melt as they saw him. "Hey, Seth!" One of the girls waved. I rolled my eyes as he just snorted and looked down at me and kissed my head.

"Brotherly love, eh?" I looked up at him and winked as he rolled his eyes. I then saw Renesmee and Jacob, then I saw Collin, and oh dear, Embry. Embry winked at Jake, and then pointed toward the cafeteria door as we entered. "Hey, Seth and oh, Dakotah?" I looked over at Embry with a sly smile before sitting beside him. "Yes, didn't you know?" I said with an overcome amount of sarcasm. Jake blew out a sigh from his mouth before laughing out loud. "Jake, mate. Shut up." Embry gave Jake the slyest smile before turning back to Leah. "Man, I can't believe you imprinted on her." Jake said, rather pleased for both Embry and Leah, I could feel it. "I mean, I'm happy for you but, I thought you hated each-other." He blew out a relief sigh, understanding that Leah could have taken that the wrong way.

"Yea, I love Embry soooooooo much." Leah joked, making Embry pout, which the entire table laughed at, and make a couple of us actually cry which was mainly me and Nessie. Nessie then dragged me outside.

"Hey, Dakotah, I just wanted to ask if you liked me." I couldn't say no, could I. But then something kicked in. The only reason I hated her was because I fancied Jake, but I don't anymore. There were no hard feelings and my liking for Nessie kicked in, "Yes, of course!" I pulled her in for a sisterly hug. She smiled as we walked back in and I sat next to Seth. He hugged me tight, ignoring the smell of Nessie on my jacket. "You smell like a leech." He whispered into my ear, chuckling as he used the word 'leech'. "It's Nessie." He looked quite happy when I said it's Nessie. "Good. I wouldn't want my gi... Uh, my sister getting hurt." We both froze as he went to say girl. I slid out of his grasp and edged toward Nessie. "How awkward, Sethy!" Jake yelled out. I rolled my eyes and simply got up and dragged Nessie to the bathrooms. "He almost said my girl! I'm 14 for God's sake!" I began to run my hands through my hair; trying to contain my anger and seal it with duck tape.

"Kotah, it wasn't that bad. He could have kissed you in front of everyone like Jake did to me in my freshman year." She covered her mouth with her hand and sat down on the floor. "I wasn't meant to say that." I helped her up and sighed. "Your fine. I won't say anything; promise." We walked back into the cafeteria and sighed. Seth looked at me with a pleading look on his face, but I just walked over and sat with Nessie. He sat over with me and wrapped an eager arm round my waist and pulled me in. "I can't help myself, sissy." He whispered into my ear, before giggling and nuzzling my ear. "Only 14 days left till I'm 16." I smiled slyly at him.

I tell you what, Seth imprinting on me, was the best thing that ever happened to me. He is my brother, and I love him.


	2. Kiss Me?

**A/N: Thank you to WhimsicalSanity for reviewing this, and giving me clear advice, because obviously my hands were working harder than my brain. I changed the mistakes and to make it clear, up until half way through this chapter, Dakotah is 15.**

**Also, I would like to thank my amazing beta, Karalynn, much love-check out her story Am I One? Its amazing.**

**I would also like to thank my sidekick Kristen WhimsicalSanity for giving me plot help.**

* * *

*Chapter 2*

Previously on I'm Indifferent: I tell you what, Seth imprinting on me, was the best thing that ever happened to me. He is my brother, and I love him.

Seth POV:

My alarm clock bleeped. I rolled angrily to see the time; 5 o'clock. Jared. I thought. Last time I let him in my room, changing my alarm clock. The more time I lay thinking about Dakotah, the more I miss her. I let out an enormous sigh because time seemed to make a mockery out of me. I seemed to be getting more miserable by the second, but I couldn't exactly turn up on her doorstep at 5 o'clock in the morning. Could I? No, that would be weird.

Finally, 6 o'clock came and the alarm clocks ran out. I hurried to the bathroom, knowing Jared would be coming and spending a lifetime in there, fixing his hair. Then an aggressive yell came from the other side of the door.

"SETH?!"I shook my head, it was Jake.

"What?" I decided not to yell.

"Uh, hurry up, Jared is yelling at us." I came out, not having done much.

"Sure." I walked back to my room and slung a blue top over my head and a pair of my favourite jeans; then shuffled out of my room.

"Thank you, Mrs. Clearwater."I heard a silky voice say. "DAKOTAH!" I yelled as I slid down the stairs. She looked at my mom, and then her eyes widened as she saw me.

"Sethy!" She grinned as I pulled her in for a brotherly hug.

"I missed you." She whispered into my ear. "I cant believe I'm 16 tomorrow!" I didn't want to think about it, so I automatically changed the subject.

"Uh, what have you got today?" She frowned. I just sighed at her. "Math, Home Ec, PE, Geography and my last period is free." I nodded.

"Perfect I wondered whether you wanted to come back here for the free period-..." She cut me off with a very stern face. "I don't think so, Seth." She then became worried. "Why would you ask me that?" I frowned.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come watch a movie..." She nodded happily when I said that.

"Id like that, thanks."

My mom kicked us out of the house so we ran to keep up with Jake and Nessie.

We reached school quickly. Dakotah saw some of the humans in her grade and walked over. The new guy took an ultimate liking to her.

* * *

*Dakotah POV*

I walked over to the humans in my grade, smiling. "Hey, guys." One of the guys beamed at me.

"Uh, hey." He said. I tugged my blonde hair behind my ear, exposing my pale face. "Hi." I waved slightly at him; he just smiled. I thought I would break the silence.

"I'm Dakotah. You're new, I think?" He nodded and sighed.

"Yep, I'm the new kid." I blinked a couple of times, and then I suddenly went lightheaded.

"Uh, I'm kinda new, I could show you around?" He nodded at me slightly as we walked towards the building. "This is kind of the senior hang-out, were juniors so, we kinda hang out round the back." I spotted a couple of the boys in my grade and waved at them, smiling. "That's Brady, Brayden and Daniel." I pointed to the 3 Quileute guys standing round the back.

"They're in our grade?" the guy asked me. "Uh, yeah." I scratched the back of my neck. "I'm Mike. I never got to tell you my name. I moved here from Forks High about a week ago. I have moved to a little house on the corner of the reservation." He said to me. I pushed the door open and held it for him as he walked through.

"You live on the reservation? I thought only-..." I stopped myself, but he seemed to be able to continue.

"Yeah, Quileute legends. My brother phased the other day, and well, Billy Black told me it would be safer to move here." I nodded slightly. I didn't understand how he knew Billy, but I guess he didn't have to know him.

"Cool, you must know my mother and father, Quil Aterea and Claire Young?" I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets and he nodded, "I heard of them; I don't know them personally." The bell went and I felt Seth hug me from behind. Then Mike walked away. "What was that for, me and Mike were talking about why he moved to the reservation." He raised an eyebrow at me before spinning me round and hugging me like a bear. "Wolfy hug." I laughed at him. He chuckled along with me as the bell went. "I have to go, see you outside at 2:30?" He nodded and let me go, Embry dragging him along. "Love you..." I whispered.

I didn't know exactly how I felt about him, anymore. One half of me tugged me away, the other half asked me to stay like I had two souls. I pulled out my copy of The Host and began to read. I then began to call my second soul Violet, and she loved Mike. I loved Seth. I loved the book, because my life was kind of similar to it.

* * *

Finally, 2:30 came, and I met Seth outside. He grabbed me and smiled, "Let's get out of here, sis." I raised an eyebrow.  
"Sis?" I looked up at him as he dumped his heavy arm round my shoulder. "Nah, your my girl." He said as it began to rain.  
"Kiss me, Seth." I held him.  
"Sure," he held my face and leaned in for a kiss. He pecked my lips. I then leaned away. "I'm not done, Kotah." He grabbed my arm and kissed me deeply. He held my face as I wrapped an arm around his neck; the rain pouring down onto our heads and running through my hair, but we didn't care, all I needed was him, and him alone.


	3. Best Birthday Ever!

**A/N: This chapter is going to focus a bit more on another OC I have created, which causes some SERIOUS trouble. He is called Isaac and he is a newborn in the Cullen clan; I will not tell you anymore, to keep it a surprise!**

**SHOUT OUTS!:**

**WhimsicalSanity-Partner in Crime! :D**

**Marinna Uley-Black-My amazing Beta, much love,xo**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY: He pecked my lips. I then leaned away. "I'm not done, Kotah." He grabbed my arm and kissed me deeply. He held my face as I wrapped an arm around his neck; the rain pouring down onto our heads and running through my hair, but we didn't care, all I needed was him and him alone.

*Chapter 3-Renesmee POV*

I woke up early that morning, to head over to La Push. Today, Dakotah was 16. My mom caught me on the way out.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, where could you be going at this time of the morning, 7 o'clock?" I looked at the floor in doubt.

"La Push, Dakotah's birthday, were all meeting over there in 10 minutes." She shook her head as I held up the gift bag. Auntie Alice had helped me find a pretty bracelet from Tiffany' s.

"Fine, go." She turned away from me and walked back up the stairs as I shut the door and began to walk through the forest.

"JAKE?!" I saw his russet coloured fur and laughed. He sat so I could clamber onto his back. "Hey, Jake." I said into his ear as he began to gallop through the woods toward La Push. He bowed his head slightly as a sign of greeting. "How are you feeling, Jake?" He looked up at me with his glistening eyes and grinned at me with a wolfy grin. "Alright, I guess." I replied; he just nodded.

We arrived at La Push, he let me down and phased out in the woods and put on the cut offs he had wrapped round his ankle that I untied.

"Hey, Baby." he hugged my waist from behind with his MASSIVE arms.

"Do you mind, baby? You might squeeze me to death, one day." I smiled slyly at him. "No, I would never..." He spun me round so I was facing him.

"Nice weather for a birthday, eh?" I said happily as Dakotah and Seth came out, hand in hand, of the Clearwater house.

"Hey, guys." Seth said, rather perky.

"Heyaa." I laughed slightly as Jake sounded completely unbelievably girly and funny.

"Hiya." Dakotah smiles, then I spotted the bracelet on her wrist and yelped.

"BRACELET!" I said, covering my mouth, as I gathered it was a bit too loud. "Uh, yeah. Seth bought it for me." She handed me her wrist and I gawked in amazement.

"It's beautiful, Kotah." I smiled at her as she held Seth tight.

"I think we should go out tonight, a meal or something..?" Seth suggested, we all nodded.

"Yeah, we could invite Embry and Leah and maybe um.. Paul and Rachel." I suggested.

"Yeah, excellent idea babe." Jake snaked his arm round my waist; I slapped his hand away.

"Off." I teased, making him chuckle slightly.

"So, guys. 16..." Dakotah blew out a breath and sighed.

"My baby girl is 16..." Quil walked out.

"Morning, Mr. Aterea." I smiled at him.

"Call me Quil, Ness." I nodded.

NOTE TO SELF: Call Mr. Aterea-Quil. I thought.

* * *

Dakotah POV:

I saw my dad walk out and I blushed deeply, my throat thickening. Seth had his arms around me which made my dad wince and groan. "Seth," he nodded his head in greeting. "Dakotah," he nodded his head in greeting at me too. "And Jake and Nessie." He smiled at them, but not at me. I gulped. We headed off for school, my hand smothered by Seth's.

"Baby, does your dad hate us?" He looked worried, but all I could do was chew the inside of my cheek in grief.

"I really don't know." I said, squeezing his hand tightly. I could feel the tension between us after that comment. I shook my head as we walked through the school gates.

"Happy Birthday, Kotah!" I heard a couple of the boys and girls in my grade yell toward me. I saw Seth's face light up; he knew I hated attention. "Why are you such an idiot?" I frowned at him.

"I'm not," He said, "I'm just special." I smiled at his comment, as he knew I would take it differently. "Special alright, babe," He squeezed my hand tightly; Jake and Nessie just laughed at us. "see, Jake and Nessie find it funny." I pointed toward the couple beside us and Seth laughed, making me chuckle.

As we arrived in the senior hang out, both Nessie and I froze.

"Guys, we're going to go." Nessie grabbed my hand and we ran, laughing. I saw Seth pout at me as we ran. As we reached the door, a pale looking child, like Mike, knocked into me. Nessie stiffened, holding me away.

"Who was that?" I said to her as she grabbed my arm and stormed away. She stopped around the back of the building and held her head with her petite hands.

"He's Isaac... Isaac Cullen," I stopped, eyes widening by the second. "Carlisle found him by the river, being attacked by a nomad. He took him in, and has been sent to this school, claiming to be my twin brother." I gulped, knowing he could get seriously hurt. He found Nessie's scent almost immediately.

"Hey Ness, your little brother was looking all over for you..!" His voice sounded as cold as his skin looked. "I'm Isaac, and you're..?" He didn't take his eyes off of my blonde hair, with the pink tips.

"Uh, Dakotah." He held out his hand, but I chose not to shake it, as I thought it would be a better choice to make.

As the bell went, he still didn't take his eyes off of me, following me towards my math classroom. He stopped me by the front of the school and looked into my eyes, his golden ones shining in my eyes. "Dakotah..." My name slipped off his tongue like saliva. His face closed onto mine, and I began to feel uncomfortable. I heard him breathe in heavily, obviously shoveling in my scent by the tonne. Then he stopped and stepped away. "Part dog, are we?" I smirked at me, making my feeling of un-comfort, doubled.

"No, part wolf." I spat in his face. I saw Seth walk by, and he ran over, looking about as ready to phase.

"GET OFF OF HER!" He started to breathe through his nose, angrily. Isaac threw me at Seth, catching me perfectly and giving me to Embry and Leah.

"I'll finish off here, guys." Seth murmured into our direction. Leah took me toward math class, sighing the way there.

Best birthday ever, much... I thought.

* * *

*That evening-Seth POV*

I stood outside the Young-Aterea residence with my hands and fingers tied in knots. I knocked on the door with a slight eagerness, and Claire came to the door. "Seth, love. Come in.." She opened the door wider, and I stepped into the small house. "Thanks, Mrs. Young." Damn! I forgot the Aterea on the end, but she didn't seem to notice, or care.

I saw Leah, Rachel, Nessie and my beautiful Dakotah walk down the cramped staircase together. My sister looked rather pretty, but Dakotah made the whole world look hideous. "God, baby. You look..." My words were automatically stopped. She chuckled at my silentness.

"Thanks, babe." She smiled at me meaningfully, making me all warm inside. I hugged her tight as she read the bottom of the stairs. I slid my hand down her back, making her shudder, "Wait till we get back.. Yours or mine?"

She whispered like silk into my ear, "Mine... My mom and dad won't kill me.." I smirked into her hair, smelling the vanilla scent she has.

* * *

*2 HOURS LATER-Dakotah POV*

After everyone had finished eating, Seth lobbed me over his shoulder and carried me to Embry's truck and threw me (not literally) in the back seat. He relaxed me and then as soon as we arrived to the Clearwater house, he carried me up to his bedroom. I gulped and my throat seemed to implode and ignite. He seemed to see my tension, he smiled.

"You alright?" He seemed to worry. I shuddered as his warm arms slid round me and hugged me.

"Yeah, just nervous.." I whispered into his ear, gulping every now and then.

"It'll be alright, we're going to be fine." He nodded at me, before slowly slipping my dress down my body, and landing in a pool on the floor. I gripped his shirt and he took it off. I just collapsed against it, he could see I wasn't ready.

"Baby, we can-"

I stopped him. "I'd rather not... The first time's the hardest, right?" He nodded before kissing me...

By the time everything had happened it was morning; I can officially say, it was the BEST birthday, ever!

**A/N: This chapter is going to focus a bit more on another OC I have created, which causes some SERIOUS trouble. He is called Isaac and he is a newborn in the Cullen clan; I will not tell you anymore, to keep it a surprise!**

**SHOUT OUTS!:**

**WhimsicalSanity-Partner in Crime! :D**

**Marinna Uley-Black-My amazing Beta, much love,xo**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY: He pecked my lips. I then leaned away. "I'm not done, Kotah." He grabbed my arm and kissed me deeply. He held my face as I wrapped an arm around his neck; the rain pouring down onto our heads and running through my hair, but we didn't care, all I needed was him and him alone.

*Chapter 3-Renesmee POV*

I woke up early that morning, to head over to La Push. Today, Dakotah was 16. My mom caught me on the way out.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, where could you be going at this time of the morning, 7 o'clock?" I looked at the floor in doubt.

"La Push, Dakotah's birthday, were all meeting over there in 10 minutes." She shook her head as I held up the gift bag. Auntie Alice had helped me find a pretty bracelet from Tiffany' s.

"Fine, go." She turned away from me and walked back up the stairs as I shut the door and began to walk through the forest.

"JAKE?!" I saw his russet coloured fur and laughed. He sat so I could clamber onto his back. "Hey, Jake." I said into his ear as he began to gallop through the woods toward La Push. He bowed his head slightly as a sign of greeting. "How are you feeling, Jake?" He looked up at me with his glistening eyes and grinned at me with a wolfy grin. "Alright, I guess." I replied; he just nodded.

We arrived at La Push, he let me down and phased out in the woods and put on the cut offs he had wrapped round his ankle that I untied.

"Hey, Baby." he hugged my waist from behind with his MASSIVE arms.

"Do you mind, baby? You might squeeze me to death, one day." I smiled slyly at him. "No, I would never..." He spun me round so I was facing him.

"Nice weather for a birthday, eh?" I said happily as Dakotah and Seth came out, hand in hand, of the Clearwater house.

"Hey, guys." Seth said, rather perky.

"Heyaa." I laughed slightly as Jake sounded completely unbelievably girly and funny.

"Hiya." Dakotah smiles, then I spotted the bracelet on her wrist and yelped.

"BRACELET!" I said, covering my mouth, as I gathered it was a bit too loud. "Uh, yeah. Seth bought it for me." She handed me her wrist and I gawked in amazement.

"It's beautiful, Kotah." I smiled at her as she held Seth tight.

"I think we should go out tonight, a meal or something..?" Seth suggested, we all nodded.

"Yeah, we could invite Embry and Leah and maybe um.. Paul and Rachel." I suggested.

"Yeah, excellent idea babe." Jake snaked his arm round my waist; I slapped his hand away.

"Off." I teased, making him chuckle slightly.

"So, guys. 16..." Dakotah blew out a breath and sighed.

"My baby girl is 16..." Quil walked out.

"Morning, Mr. Aterea." I smiled at him.

"Call me Quil, Ness." I nodded.

NOTE TO SELF: Call Mr. Aterea-Quil. I thought.

* * *

Dakotah POV:

I saw my dad walk out and I blushed deeply, my throat thickening. Seth had his arms around me which made my dad wince and groan. "Seth," he nodded his head in greeting. "Dakotah," he nodded his head in greeting at me too. "And Jake and Nessie." He smiled at them, but not at me. I gulped. We headed off for school, my hand smothered by Seth's.

"Baby, does your dad hate us?" He looked worried, but all I could do was chew the inside of my cheek in grief.

"I really don't know." I said, squeezing his hand tightly. I could feel the tension between us after that comment. I shook my head as we walked through the school gates.

"Happy Birthday, Kotah!" I heard a couple of the boys and girls in my grade yell toward me. I saw Seth's face light up; he knew I hated attention. "Why are you such an idiot?" I frowned at him.

"I'm not," He said, "I'm just special." I smiled at his comment, as he knew I would take it differently. "Special alright, babe," He squeezed my hand tightly; Jake and Nessie just laughed at us. "see, Jake and Nessie find it funny." I pointed toward the couple beside us and Seth laughed, making me chuckle.

As we arrived in the senior hang out, both Nessie and I froze.

"Guys, we're going to go." Nessie grabbed my hand and we ran, laughing. I saw Seth pout at me as we ran. As we reached the door, a pale looking child, like Mike, knocked into me. Nessie stiffened, holding me away.

"Who was that?" I said to her as she grabbed my arm and stormed away. She stopped around the back of the building and held her head with her petite hands.

"He's Isaac... Isaac Cullen," I stopped, eyes widening by the second. "Carlisle found him by the river, being attacked by a nomad. He took him in, and has been sent to this school, claiming to be my twin brother." I gulped, knowing he could get seriously hurt. He found Nessie's scent almost immediately.

"Hey Ness, your little brother was looking all over for you..!" His voice sounded as cold as his skin looked. "I'm Isaac, and you're..?" He didn't take his eyes off of my blonde hair, with the pink tips.

"Uh, Dakotah." He held out his hand, but I chose not to shake it, as I thought it would be a better choice to make.

As the bell went, he still didn't take his eyes off of me, following me towards my math classroom. He stopped me by the front of the school and looked into my eyes, his golden ones shining in my eyes. "Dakotah..." My name slipped off his tongue like saliva. His face closed onto mine, and I began to feel uncomfortable. I heard him breathe in heavily, obviously shoveling in my scent by the tonne. Then he stopped and stepped away. "Part dog, are we?" I smirked at me, making my feeling of un-comfort, doubled.

"No, part wolf." I spat in his face. I saw Seth walk by, and he ran over, looking about as ready to phase.

"GET OFF OF HER!" He started to breathe through his nose, angrily. Isaac threw me at Seth, catching me perfectly and giving me to Embry and Leah.

"I'll finish off here, guys." Seth murmured into our direction. Leah took me toward math class, sighing the way there.

Best birthday ever, much... I thought.

* * *

*That evening-Seth POV*

I stood outside the Young-Aterea residence with my hands and fingers tied in knots. I knocked on the door with a slight eagerness, and Claire came to the door. "Seth, love. Come in.." She opened the door wider, and I stepped into the small house. "Thanks, Mrs. Young." Damn! I forgot the Aterea on the end, but she didn't seem to notice, or care.

I saw Leah, Rachel, Nessie and my beautiful Dakotah walk down the cramped staircase together. My sister looked rather pretty, but Dakotah made the whole world look hideous. "God, baby. You look..." My words were automatically stopped. She chuckled at my silentness.

"Thanks, babe." She smiled at me meaningfully, making me all warm inside. I hugged her tight as she read the bottom of the stairs. I slid my hand down her back, making her shudder, "Wait till we get back.. Yours or mine?"

She whispered like silk into my ear, "Mine... My mom and dad won't kill me.." I smirked into her hair, smelling the vanilla scent she has.

* * *

*2 HOURS LATER-Dakotah POV*

After everyone had finished eating, Seth lobbed me over his shoulder and carried me to Embry's truck and threw me (not literally) in the back seat. He relaxed me and then as soon as we arrived to the Clearwater house, he carried me up to his bedroom. I gulped and my throat seemed to implode and ignite. He seemed to see my tension, he smiled.

"You alright?" He seemed to worry. I shuddered as his warm arms slid round me and hugged me.

"Yeah, just ne

**A/N: This chapter is going to focus a bit more on another OC I have created, which causes some SERIOUS trouble. He is called Isaac and he is a newborn in the Cullen clan; I will not tell you anymore, to keep it a surprise!**

**SHOUT OUTS!:**

**WhimsicalSanity-Partner in Crime! :D**

**Marinna Uley-Black-My amazing Beta, much love,xo**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY: He pecked my lips. I then leaned away. "I'm not done, Kotah." He grabbed my arm and kissed me deeply. He held my face as I wrapped an arm around his neck; the rain pouring down onto our heads and running through my hair, but we didn't care, all I needed was him and him alone.

*Chapter 3-Renesmee POV*

I woke up early that morning, to head over to La Push. Today, Dakotah was 16. My mom caught me on the way out.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, where could you be going at this time of the morning, 7 o'clock?" I looked at the floor in doubt.

"La Push, Dakotah's birthday, were all meeting over there in 10 minutes." She shook her head as I held up the gift bag. Auntie Alice had helped me find a pretty bracelet from Tiffany' s.

"Fine, go." She turned away from me and walked back up the stairs as I shut the door and began to walk through the forest.

"JAKE?!" I saw his russet coloured fur and laughed. He sat so I could clamber onto his back. "Hey, Jake." I said into his ear as he began to gallop through the woods toward La Push. He bowed his head slightly as a sign of greeting. "How are you feeling, Jake?" He looked up at me with his glistening eyes and grinned at me with a wolfy grin. "Alright, I guess." I replied; he just nodded.

We arrived at La Push, he let me down and phased out in the woods and put on the cut offs he had wrapped round his ankle that I untied.

"Hey, Baby." he hugged my waist from behind with his MASSIVE arms.

"Do you mind, baby? You might squeeze me to death, one day." I smiled slyly at him. "No, I would never..." He spun me round so I was facing him.

"Nice weather for a birthday, eh?" I said happily as Dakotah and Seth came out, hand in hand, of the Clearwater house.

"Hey, guys." Seth said, rather perky.

"Heyaa." I laughed slightly as Jake sounded completely unbelievably girly and funny.

"Hiya." Dakotah smiles, then I spotted the bracelet on her wrist and yelped.

"BRACELET!" I said, covering my mouth, as I gathered it was a bit too loud. "Uh, yeah. Seth bought it for me." She handed me her wrist and I gawked in amazement.

"It's beautiful, Kotah." I smiled at her as she held Seth tight.

"I think we should go out tonight, a meal or something..?" Seth suggested, we all nodded.

"Yeah, we could invite Embry and Leah and maybe um.. Paul and Rachel." I suggested.

"Yeah, excellent idea babe." Jake snaked his arm round my waist; I slapped his hand away.

"Off." I teased, making him chuckle slightly.

"So, guys. 16..." Dakotah blew out a breath and sighed.

"My baby girl is 16..." Quil walked out.

"Morning, Mr. Aterea." I smiled at him.

"Call me Quil, Ness." I nodded.

NOTE TO SELF: Call Mr. Aterea-Quil. I thought.

* * *

Dakotah POV:

I saw my dad walk out and I blushed deeply, my throat thickening. Seth had his arms around me which made my dad wince and groan. "Seth," he nodded his head in greeting. "Dakotah," he nodded his head in greeting at me too. "And Jake and Nessie." He smiled at them, but not at me. I gulped. We headed off for school, my hand smothered by Seth's.

"Baby, does your dad hate us?" He looked worried, but all I could do was chew the inside of my cheek in grief.

"I really don't know." I said, squeezing his hand tightly. I could feel the tension between us after that comment. I shook my head as we walked through the school gates.

"Happy Birthday, Kotah!" I heard a couple of the boys and girls in my grade yell toward me. I saw Seth's face light up; he knew I hated attention. "Why are you such an idiot?" I frowned at him.

"I'm not," He said, "I'm just special." I smiled at his comment, as he knew I would take it differently. "Special alright, babe," He squeezed my hand tightly; Jake and Nessie just laughed at us. "see, Jake and Nessie find it funny." I pointed toward the couple beside us and Seth laughed, making me chuckle.

As we arrived in the senior hang out, both Nessie and I froze.

"Guys, we're going to go." Nessie grabbed my hand and we ran, laughing. I saw Seth pout at me as we ran. As we reached the door, a pale looking child, like Mike, knocked into me. Nessie stiffened, holding me away.

"Who was that?" I said to her as she grabbed my arm and stormed away. She stopped around the back of the building and held her head with her petite hands.

"He's Isaac... Isaac Cullen," I stopped, eyes widening by the second. "Carlisle found him by the river, being attacked by a nomad. He took him in, and has been sent to this school, claiming to be my twin brother." I gulped, knowing he could get seriously hurt. He found Nessie's scent almost immediately.

"Hey Ness, your little brother was looking all over for you..!" His voice sounded as cold as his skin looked. "I'm Isaac, and you're..?" He didn't take his eyes off of my blonde hair, with the pink tips.

"Uh, Dakotah." He held out his hand, but I chose not to shake it, as I thought it would be a better choice to make.

As the bell went, he still didn't take his eyes off of me, following me towards my math classroom. He stopped me by the front of the school and looked into my eyes, his golden ones shining in my eyes. "Dakotah..." My name slipped off his tongue like saliva. His face closed onto mine, and I began to feel uncomfortable. I heard him breathe in heavily, obviously shoveling in my scent by the tonne. Then he stopped and stepped away. "Part dog, are we?" I smirked at me, making my feeling of un-comfort, doubled.

"No, part wolf." I spat in his face. I saw Seth walk by, and he ran over, looking about as ready to phase.

"GET OFF OF HER!" He started to breathe through his nose, angrily. Isaac threw me at Seth, catching me perfectly and giving me to Embry and Leah.

"I'll finish off here, guys." Seth murmured into our direction. Leah took me toward math class, sighing the way there.

Best birthday ever, much... I thought.

* * *

*That evening-Seth POV*

I stood outside the Young-Aterea residence with my hands and fingers tied in knots. I knocked on the door with a slight eagerness, and Claire came to the door. "Seth, love. Come in.." She opened the door wider, and I stepped into the small house. "Thanks, Mrs. Young." Damn! I forgot the Aterea on the end, but she didn't seem to notice, or care.

I saw Leah, Rachel, Nessie and my beautiful Dakotah walk down the cramped staircase together. My sister looked rather pretty, but Dakotah made the whole world look hideous. "God, baby. You look..." My words were automatically stopped. She chuckled at my silentness.

"Thanks, babe." She smiled at me meaningfully, making me all warm inside. I hugged her tight as she read the bottom of the stairs. I slid my hand down her back, making her shudder, "Wait till we get back.. Yours or mine?"

She whispered like silk into my ear, "Mine... My mom and dad won't kill me.." I smirked into her hair, smelling the vanilla scent she has.

* * *

*2 HOURS LATER-Dakotah POV*

After everyone had finished eating, Seth lobbed me over his shoulder and carried me to Embry's truck and threw me (not literally) in the back seat. He relaxed me and then as soon as we arrived to the Clearwater house, he carried me up to his bedroom. I gulped and my throat seemed to implode and ignite. He seemed to see my tension, he smiled.

"You alright?" He seemed to worry. I shuddered as his warm arms slid round me and hugged me.

"Yeah, just nervous.." I whispered into his ear, gulping every now and then.

"It'll be alright, we're going to be fine." He nodded at me, before slowly slipping my dress down my body, and landing in a pool on the floor. I gripped his shirt and he took it off. I just collapsed against it, he could see I wasn't ready.

"Baby, we can-"

I stopped him. "I'd rather not... The first time's the hardest, right?" He nodded before kissing me...

By the time everything had happened it was morning; I can officially say, it was the BEST birthday, ever!


	4. Show me you love me

**A/N: Thank you to my beta, Kara; much love. **

**If you like my stories, PM me for a place on my RP; tonnes of places available for people:]**

**Check out Marinna's stories, worth reading.**

**This chapter is very... Surprising; hold onto your chair. It's going to get rocky for Dakotah during this chapter.**

* * *

***Chapter 4-Dakotah POV***

The week after Seth graduated seemed to drag, _a lot. _I decided to call Brayden; he generally cheers me up a WHOLE lot more.  
"Hey." I whispered into my phone; hoping he would pick up.

"Hey, D. What's up baby?" I looked into my full length mirror and my face was as pink as a pot of rose Vaseline.

"Nothing much," I twiddled with my Hollister duvet cover, "I wondered whether you wanted to do something, later? You know, after school."

I heard a slight rustle, and then his sweet voice appeared back, "Yeah, sure, D. Sounds great. What class do you have last period?" I scrambled for the shrunken down timetables I have in my khaki jacket pocket for when I need to find it.

"I have, uh, chemistry, you?"

I heard the same rustle and then his voice, again, "Chemistry, same." I grinned, twiddling with my long, blonde ponytail.

"Awesome," and then my dad walked in. "Look, Bray. I gotta go, see you later. Bye!"

I hung up and sat on my bed, watching him warily. "Yes?" I furrowed my brow, and looked at the frame of me and Brayden, smiling.

"Seth will be mad, Dakotah Rose." I shrugged.

"And you're worried because? I heard he had a new girl on the street, anyway."

He looked at me with angry eyes, as if he was about to phase. "Dakotah," he sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I nestled into his neck. "It's not fair, for you to be making accusations over things you have heard. They're called..."

I cut him off with a heavy sigh. "They're called rumours. I know what they are, dad."

"Look, Dee. Get ready for school. I'll be downstairs with your toast." I nodded as he walked out; pulling up my jeans and pulling my stripy jumper out of my wardrobe and shoving it on over my head.

"I'm done, dad." I flung my backpack over my shoulder and headed out of the door, to see Brayden leaning up against the front wall, looking most _FIT! _

"Hey." I ran my finger down his arm, laughing.

"Hey, babe." I was kind of shocked, but I went with it.

"Babe?" I laughed.

"Yah. Look, Dee," I looked into his brown eyes and I melted. "I wondered whether, you wanted to go on a date." that word caught many attention.

"Shhhhh!" I yelled. Jake and Nessie wandered over.

"What's this?" Jake questioned.

"Seth is taking me on a date, Saturday." I winced, showing that I was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Really? He text me, saying him and err, Haley were going out tomorrow." Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Right. Fine! Brayden and I we're going out, on a date." I scrunched up my eyebrows.

Brayden then dragged me behind the house and held me close, knowing that the reminder of Seth made me mad. He kissed me; lightly but the world seemed to flame up.

"Brayden." I leaned up against his chest, panting. "Don't kiss me, like that." I leaned up to his lips and kissed him, deeply bringing him closer to me by pulling at his shirt. He gasped at me, I just smiled against his lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely. I pulled him closer to the back door, loosing all my control and slammed myself against the wall.

"Dee, baby. No." I pulled away, grabbing at his shirt for more; he just winced. "Do you..."

I cut him off as I fell, clutching my chest. "NAAAH." I yelled. I saw my dad run through the rez, and held me tightly. "Daddy?" I nestled into his chest. I saw Carlisle run vampire speed toward him. "It's Seth, Quil. He's...'demolished' the imprint." I looked up at Brayden, who was lifting me into his arms. He took me inside.

"Baby.." He clasped a hand around my waist, pulling me closer; I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck: it gives me more... Comfort I suppose.. He kissed me again, but this time there was something different; more sensual.

"Bray. Nah ah." I pushed his chest away. "Seth... He didn't love me. You do, right?" He nodded seriously, holding me before carrying me to my room and pressing me up against the wall. "Bray, show me; you love me." I gasped for breath. A lot went blurry after that...

* * *

**the next morning.**

The next morning, I went for a run to get all of the waist fat off of me. I saw Jake on the way, I simply rolled my eyes. "Have a nice night with Brayden?" I looked at him with dark eyes, and began to enhale deeply. That was the last thing I remember...

* * *

**Jake POV: **

I saw Dakotah phase, end of and how mad would Quil be. Damn he's gonna have kittens! She was a light grey, almost white with sandy feet and muzzle.

**_(A/N: DAKOTAH: normal text JAKE: Bold text)_**

What the?

**Well, another female wolf..**

What?

**Dakotah, you 're a wolf, at this moment. **

Seriously, Jake! That's awesome. Wait are you reading my thoughts?

**Pretty much, D. I'm only able to as a wolf though. Look I gotta go meet Ness. See ya later. *JAKE PHASES OUT***

*DAKOTAH PHASES OUT*

* * *

**Dakotah POV:**

I phased... Wow. That's a BIG thing on the rez, when a woman phases.

"Dakotah Rose! Get here NOW!" I winced as my dad marched up to me. "You... Phased? And you... Brayden.."

My eyes widened, "How did you find out about both those things! Brayden and I was... Amazing." I felt him come up behind me, snaking his arms around my waist from behind.

"Certainly, was. Mr Aterea." I smirked, hiding the giggle I wasn't prepared to let out.

"Brayden, baby." I turned to give Brayden all my attention. My dad just walked away, which, in hindsight, was a good thing because Brayden took control this time, knowing his kisses and his touch made me melt. He snaked his arms around my waist, it seemed to be easier for Brayden to lift me, as I had phased. "Bray." I kissed him on the lips, only FOR him to deepen it, before I pushed him down onto the grass.

"Yes, darlin'?" He said with a smile.

"I phased today." I whispered into his ear, bringing his face closer to mine.

"Awesome, baby. How about we go and see Embry and Lea-" I broke off his speech.

"No! Not Leah!" I said with a slight panicky sound about it.

"Do we smell?" Leah approached us with Embry practically clipped to her side, I brushed myself off and stood up, then held Brayden close to me.

"N-no. I just." I just stopped myself before I did anything I would regret largely.

"Seth was a dick, for hurting you. I'm so sorry." She hugged me, which was sweet.

"S'alright. I found Brayden." I held him tightly, he nodded.

"We've got to... Attend somewhere, see you later."

Brayden dragged me toward the forest and phased in front of me,and I did the same.

**(A/****_N: Brayden-Italics and Dakotah-Bold.)_**

_Beautiful..._

**Really? I'm hideous. **

_No?_

Dakotah tackles him into a wolf hug, landing in the sandy ground, skidding and messes up her fur. They both bark out in laughter and lay on the floor together.

**Phase out, I have a surprise. **

_Okay. _

_***Both phase out* **_

"Hey." Brayden said as we appeared out of trees. "Hey," I said, smiling. "Wanna see the surprise?" He nodded as I dragged him toward my house...

* * *

**A/N: Voting time!**

**a) She's pregnant**

**b) The drawing of her and Brayden she drew.**

**c) Her parents have renovated the house for them.**

**d) She's bought him a puppy. **

**GO! Xxx**


	5. Would you want Kids?

**A/N: Hey guys… So it's been a little while but never mind. I am trying to work harder to get this completed and I already have everything set out so let the writing begin!**

**Thank you to ShippoChanx for reviewing the last chapter…**

**4. Would you want kids?**

I opened my bedroom door to turn and see Brayden's completely stunned face. I giggled slightly and smiled. "I've been waiting to show you… But the one of us wasn't completed and that would have ruined it."

"You don't ruin anything, beautiful," he looked at me and then at the wall, eyeing up the drawing of Seth that I had done before he killed my heart. He then walked over and traced the outline of his lanky body, making me cringe.

At that moment, he took the corner at ripped it off my wall, scrunching it up and throwing it carelessly in my bin. I gulped slightly as it did take me a while, and I didn't have that much of a grudge on him.

He then walked over to me and caressed my cheek with his thumb and index finger, which made me laugh. "That tickles!" I laugh out, pulling myself away from him as he spins me inwards and tickled my sides.

He then lifted me and chucked me on my bed. I had around a few seconds to scramble up against the headboard before he came and jumped on me. He missed me by a couple of inches and looked up at me with a smile.

"So… Dee," he began, pulling me into his lap, which made me feel safe. "what are you doing this weekend?" I thought for a second.

"Nothing… Quil did want to take me shopping but I said no." He nodded as I said it. I then smiled slightly.

"Cool. Did you want to go away for the weekend?" I thought again and smiled. "How about it?" I said, smiling.

He then grinned, looking into my eyes. "I could get my mum and dad's tent out and we could go camping or we could rent a cottage or…" I broke him off… He looked too stressed for his own good, bless him.

"Don't worry. We'll sort it. It's Thursday so we have a day. It won't take long to book a hotel room, babe." He nodded in agreement, pulling me back into his lap. "I can't wait, now." I smiled as I said it, even though the smile felt like more of a beam.

"Me too," He spoke slowly, looking into my eyes. "also, we need to speak to your dad, to ask." I nodded and stood, leaning out to take his hand. He held it out and I took it, smiling.

"Right, let's go." I held his hand tightly, interlocking his fingers with mine. I smiled up at him as we walked down the stairs. Dad groaned as he saw us but he was probably expecting either, 'I'm pregnant' or 'we're getting married' but no. We're only going away for the weekend.

"Daddyy… Is it okay if Brayden and I go away for the weekend? You know, camping for something like that?" He shooed us away with his hand, obviously watching something to do with Formula 1.

"Whatever. Have her home by Sunday," He looks at Brayden with sharp eyes. "and a _virgin._" I growled at my dad, running outside.

I phased really quickly, my white and sandy fur coming out of my jeans and jumper.

(Dakotah-Bold

Brayden-Italics

Quil-Underlined text.)

**WHY AM I TREATED LIKE A CHILD! **I saw Brayden walk out of the trees in wolf form, looking at me with a wolfy kind look.

_It's gonna be fine, Kota. I love you. _I could then feel my dad phasing, and Brayden was thinking about our first time.

**I lov- BRAYDEN! **My dad came out of the trees. He ran over to Brayden and tackled him, growling.

YOU'VE ALREADY DONE IT?! I ran into the mix, pulling Brayden out from underneath my growling father.

**It was my decision… Dad, I am 16. You can't be mad at just Brayden because it's a joint effort and plus, we would have known, by now whether I was pregnant! **I sighed and pulled Brayden out of the field and into the woods.

**I love you, baby. Forever.** I nestled down into the ground and he followed, holding me closely.

_I love you, forever. _I smiled at him, watching the memories of past dates and evenings we had together.

**Our kiss in the rain…** I thought, watching that part over and over in my head. I remember that day clearly. It was beautiful.

**Brayden POV:**

Later that night, Quil went over to the Black household. I knew Nessie would be over there but Quil didn't care about Nessie anymore.

"Hey, Brayden?" She was in the bathroom, I gulped. I slid the closet like bathroom door open, and she was in a beautiful, short peach lacy dress. I felt sick at the thought of her. "Yeah?" She turned and looked over her shoulder.

"Can you zip me up, please?" I nodded and zipped her up, twirling her round and pulling her close. "Are we going to go dancing?" I asked kind of wondering.

"If you want, baby." She shrugged, holding her closely and switching her dock-in station on with the remote laying on the cabinet.

_You say I love you boy. I know you lie. I trust you all the same. I don't know why.  
__'Cause when my back is turned. My bruises shine. Our broken fairy tale. So hard to hide._

She wrapped her arms around my neck, only pushing her curvy body closer to my muscular abs. I gulped at her as she flicked her hair over her shoulder so I could kiss her neck. I agreed, obligingly.

_I still believe. It's you and me 'til the end of time.__  
__When we collide we come together. If we don't we'll always be apart. I'll take a bruise; I know you're worth it. When you hit me, hit me hard._

I began to pick her up, taking her waist in my large hands and holding her like a doll on my side. I kissed her neck and trailed up to her lips.

_Sitting in a wishin' hole. Hoping it stays dry. Feet cast in solid stone. I've got Gilligan's eyes._

She held me tightly, kicking off the killer heels she was wearing. She looked up into my eyes, breathing heavily and in perfect rhythm with me.

_I still believe. It's you and me 'til the end of time__  
__When we collide we come together. If we don't we'll always be apart. I'll take a bruise; I know you're worth it. When you hit me, hit me hard.. _

I gulped and kissed her again, closing my eyes loosely as her peppermint breath hit my nose. "Can I ask you a question, Bray?" She looked up into my eyes and then I opened them.

_'Cause you said love was letting us go against what. Our future is for many of horror. Our future's for many of horror._

"Do you want kids?" I held her hips tightly before looking down at the dress, which seemed to be hugging her evilly.

_I still believe. It's you and me 'til the end of time__  
__When we collide we come together. If we don't we'll always be apart. I'll take a bruise; I know you're worth it. When you hit me, hit me hard__._

It was us; she was going to get pregnant in the next year… I could see it. "Yes." I murmured huskily into her ear, as she arched her back, groaning.

**The Next Morning: Dakotah POV.**

I lay underneath my turquoise duvet, next to Brayden. We'd done it. AGAIN!

I got up to go for a shower. I stepped into the shower and began to feel awfully lightheaded. I thought it was just me being tired. I scrubbed at my body, finding 4 hickeys on my neck. I gagged at what my dad would say… I'm not going to be phasing for a while!

I began to feel suddenly ill. I flew out of the shower and vomited all over my cream shower rug. Brayden suddenly woke, flying into the bathroom and holding my hair back as I vomited.

It can't be… Can it?


	6. Why Am I Worrying?

**A/N: Hope you's like it.**

**Thank you to Kara for being my beta.**

* * *

**Brayden POV:**

* * *

I've had an awful feeling in my stomach since the shower incident the other week. She wouldn't double over because of a stomach ache, would she?

"No. She wouldn't." I hear a quiet voice say. I turn my head to see Jared sit beside me on the sand. I jump and cover my mouth before I say anything else. "Kim never has." He says which actually makes me feel worse.

"Why are you here, Jared? I'm not here for your jokes, right now." I say, turn my head away from him and sigh softly.

"But I'm not joking, Bray." He whispers. I sigh again and pull my knees up to my chest, and then wrap my arms around them. I rest my head on my knee caps.

"I just worry, you know? Anything could be wrong with her. She's my girl so I care about her and it just worries me." I say.

"Yeah, I know. I remember when Kim was pregnant with Lily-" I cut him off.

"Are you saying my Kotah could be p-pregnant?" I begin to get nervous and breathe shallowly.

"N-No... I... Fine, yes. Maybe, I am." He says. I swallow.

"Quil is going to kill m-me..." I stutter and panic further. She couldn't be-wait no, she could be, actually. We forgot about the safety of the situation, which will only make Quil more and more angry. I sigh again. "Goddamnit." I say, running a shaky hand through my hair. This couldn't be happened.

"Hey! Dude, it's not the end of the world. He won't kill you, man. Chill out a little." He says. I can't chill! I physically cannot chill!

* * *

**Dakotah POV:**

* * *

I stare hopelessly at the floor, trying to squeeze my jeans around my waist. I knew it wasn't going to work but I guess I could dream. I heard a soft knock on my door-I begin to panic. I sigh.

I see my mum's head poke around the door. "Hi Sweetie." She says.

"Hi mum." I say as I flop onto my bed, running a hand through my hair.

"Are those the jeans I bought you a couple of weeks ago?" She says with obvious confusion and anger in her voice. I nod and look down to the floor while

"Yes." I murmur. She sighs.

"What happened, sweetie? You've been eating right haven't you?" She says. She's very strict on what I eat: I'm one of the younger wolves, my patrols aren't as often, so I have a lot more spare time and I don't get to wear off the food I eat as much as the elders and older pack members.

"Yes, I have, mum." I say. She sighs.

"Okay. I believe you, sweetie." She says, wrapping an arm around me. I pull out of her grasp and wrap my arms around myself, feeling awfully fat and uncomfortable with myself. "Don't do that, please Dakotah." She whispers. Mum hates it when I call myself fat: the thinks I'm not.

"Well unless my mirror's a circus mirror, I haven't been skinny for a while, mum." I say, getting up and kicking the jeans off. I pull my leggings out of my closet and slide them on, along with a baggy jumper of Brayden's.

"How long, Dakotah?" She says, her brow furrowing.

I shrug. "A couple of weeks, or so," I think for a moment before saying anything else, "yeah. About that." I nod once in conformation and smile slightly.

"Hm. Okay. I'm going to leave you for a bit: I have some jobs to do around the house. I'll see you for lunch, all right?" She says, standing to her full height of 5'4. I love it because I'm taller than her now, even if she hates to admit it.

"Okay." I say and sit down on my bed with my laptop. I open it up and type in my password. It takes a while to load because it's quite a old computer; I love it anyway.

I have 10 emails. 10? I open each one up, cautious.

_Dakotah, please open this as soon as you can. We need to talk._

_Love, Seth._

My heart stopped. Love, Seth? I thought he would understand by now.

_Hi Seth._

_I honestly thought you'd understood. Please stop emailing me._

_Dakotah._

I press the send button and realized I shouldn't have sent it. I shrug and go onto some other emails. Three are from my lab partner. Four are from Brady: he's been stalking me for months. 1 are from dad and mom, wanting to talk. I sit up with angsty eyes. I click on the last email. It was from Brayden. I smiled.

_Hey Baby._

_I wondered whether you wanted to come over tonight and watch a movie or something? Sam's out with Emily so it's just me._

_Get back to me ASAP,_

_Bray. xx_

I wonder what he wants. My brow furrows and I type back.

_Yeah, sure. What time?_

I get one back a little later.

_Whenever you can after 6._

I nod.

_Got it. What about half six? I can make it then: my mum and dad are out._

I press send and wait for the reply.

_Okay. Is your mum not letting you out or something?_

I sit and chew on my nails, nervous to reply.

_No, she's not. She thinks I'm ill._

* * *

**Brayden POV:**

* * *

_No, she's not. She thinks I'm ill._

I automatically panic.

_Ill? Ill how?_

I type and press send.

_I'll tell you later, okay?_

I sigh.

_Okay. See you later. Love you._

I hit send.

_Love you too, Bray._

I exhale and shut my laptop, completely in shock. What if she is actually pregnant? Or maybe I'm over thinking things as usual... My brow furrows as I sit up. I close my eyes and wonder.

"Why am I worrying...?"


End file.
